A KHSS of Hope
by Vedahzii
Summary: "I am the last of my kind," "I'm a shattered being," "I am a survivor," "and I am cursed." "We are team KHSS," "and in this story you will see how we went through Beacon." "With friends at our sides and enemies at our backs" "you will see how four broken people can give a kiss of hope."
1. Chapter 1: New Lives Start Here

"Good morning Vale, I'm your host-," a voice came from a radio clock and was cut off by a hand hitting the snooze button. The owner of the hand sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The man was young, no more then 17, he had mid length black hair and blue eyes. The young man was wearing his night clothes, no shirt, and black and purple plaided pajamas. His muscles are well defined, he is about 5'9", slim and slightly tanned.

The young man looked around his room, his two weapons on a work bench, across the room in front of him, a matching pair of sawn off double barrel fully automatic 12 gage shotguns. They have black barrels with golden engravings in a diamond pattern, golden loading chambers, both have a 24 round magazine, 12 shots for each barrel, both have a machete bayonet attached to them, and are pistol gripped. The young man looked to the clock, it read 6:00 a.m. He stretched and got out of bed, he walked to his closet. In side was his combat gear, a black dress shirt with a purple vest, black dress pants with purple trim, black cowboy boots with purple designs on them, a black duster coat and a black cowboy hat with a purple band going around. His emblem is on the back of his duster, an ace over 8's. An ace of spades over an 8 of clubs, the cards are purple, but the suit and numbers are black.

He grabbed the clothes and went to take a quick shower. His bathroom is across the hall from his room. He stepped out of the bathroom in his combat gear, except he kept his hat off in doors, and walked back to his room. He went to his weapons and grabbed their holsters. He put them on, they strapped to his thighs and waste, and holstered his weapons.

A knock came from his bedroom door, "Cole, breakfast is ready. I don't want you to miss the dust plain to Beacon on your first day of school," a woman's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Just got done getting dressed, Delilah," the young man now named Cole replied to the woman named Delilah. Cole walked to the door and opened it. Upon opening the door, his blue eyes meet with brown ones. Delilah was a middle age woman with long fading brown hair and was about as tall as Cole. Her hair was in a bun, she wore a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and white house shoes. "What's for breakfast?" Cole asked.

"Bacon, egg and cheese sandwich with a glass of Orange juice," she answered him. "You got everything packed? Your clothes? Extra ammo? Money? Your scroll?" She rapidly asked him.

"Yes, yes, yes and..." he checks his pockets and pulls out his scroll, "Yes."

"Good, not get down stairs and eat before your late, the plain leaves at 7:30 and it's 20 passed 6," Delilah explained. "Now get Going Henry!"

"Alright! I'm going and don't call me Henry!" Cole said as he went down stairs. Cole's real name is Henry. Cole has never used his real name, unless it's for official documents, for 7 years. Not since his parents where murder right in front of him, and it was his tenth birthday. He is currently living with his adopted family, Johnson and Delilah Walton.

Cole could smell the food as he walked down the stairs, his stomach rumbled.

"Good morning Cole, food's on the table," a middle age man greeted Cole when he entered the kitchen, who was reading the news on his scroll. He was a bit taller than Cole, had short brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a Vale police uniform

"Morning Johnson," Cole greeted back, "What's in today's news?"

Johnson sighed, "Another Dust store was robbed last night, but was stopped by two young girls you may know," he put his scroll down, "Ruby Rose and Silver Krossa, right?"

"Yes I know them, I dated Ruby's sister, Yang, remember?"

"Yeah I remember. What happened between you two, anyway? You two were a cute couple."

"Nothing really, we just grew apart. We decided to stay friends and see other people," Cole answered and then scarfed down his sandwich.

"Got all your stuff packed and loaded?"

"Yes, Deadman's all loaded up with my bags," he finished his sandwich and got up, "I got to leave before the plain dues."

"Alright Cole, good luck at Beacon, your family would be so proud of you. I know I am."

"Thanks Johnson, thanks for everything," Cole said as he made his way to the garage side door.

"You're welcome."

Cole entered the garage and see Deadman, Deadman is a black and purple softail-fatboy chopper. His emblem is on both sides of the gas tank. Three black suitcases are on the rear wheel. Cole walked to his chopper and checks to see if anything not on right. After he opened the garage door and hopped on Deadman and turned it on. Deadman's engine roared to life, Cole puts his hat on with a smirk. He quickly looked at the time, 6:30, and rides off to Beacon's airport.

It was a 30 minute ride when Cole finally made it to the student garage at Beacon's airport. He saw a familiar yellow and orange bike, "looks like Yang beat me here," he thought to himself as he parked next to it. He disembarks from Deadman and unloads the 3 suitcases, one has a shoulder strap, off of Deadman's rear wheel. All 3 of them have name tags. Cole was walking to the dust plain, when he saw a familiar head of really long golden blonde hair just getting on the plain. "Ah there she is," Cole mumbled under his breath. Cole got on the plain and saw Yang hugging someone he didn't think to see on here. "Ruby?" Cole asked when he got closer.

"Yeah?" Ruby said with little breath, because her sister is crushing her to death, "Yang stop! can't breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry... hehe," Yang lets go of Ruby. Ruby is younger then Cole by about two years, and is shorter. She has silver eyes, about shoulder length black hair with red dyed tips. She wears a red cloak, and a black blouse with a combat skirt with red trimming.

Yang is the same age as Cole, is a bit shorter than him, has long golden blonde hair, and has lilac eyes. She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"Ok Ruby how are you here?" Cole asked.

"Well... last night me and Silver stopped a robbery at the dust shop we where in. The big guy, Roman Torchwick I think that's his name. After we fought him with a huntriss, we where sitting in a police interrogation room, and Silver was scared out of her mind. About a few minutes later, Professor Ozpin walked in asked us to join Beacon," Ruby summarized what happened last

"I still can't believe dad didn't tell me," Yang muttered to herself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Dad wanted me and Sil to surprise you," Ruby told her.

"Speaking of Silver, where is she?" Cole asked curiously.

"She is in the restroom barfing her guts out, you know how she is about large crowds in tight spaces," Ruby explained to Cole, "I was about to check on her but I nearly got crushed to death by my sister."

"Go check on her then!" Yang order her.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Ruby disappears is a cloud of red rose petals.

Cole looks to Yang, "Didn't know you're cared for Sil so much."

"Hey, I do care for her. She like a second sister to me and Ruby."

"Have you seen the way Silver looks at Ruby?" Cole hinted.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Dude it really obvious, but I don't think Silver will tell Ruby."

Cole nodded, "Same. Anyway, what do you think about have the grim reappears of Signal attending Beacon two years earlier?" Cole questioned.

"Honestly? Scared." She answered.

"For Ruby?"

"For Silver," Yang clarified.

"Ah," he replied in understanding, a pissed off Silver is worst than a pissed off Yang.

^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^

Walking into the women's restroom, Ruby was Looking for Silver. It wasn't hard, only one stall was close and the sound of someone emptying their stomach was coming from the closed one. Ruby knocked on the stall door, "Sil, you ok?"

"Ugh... not really," Silver quietly answered.

"Can you open the door?"

"One m-" she wasn't able to finish as she hurled again, "Ugh..." she flushed and opened the stall door. Silver is about average height, beautiful, curvy but small bust, good hips, pale, and decent amount of muscle. She has short silver hair and gray eyes. She wears a white long sleeve shirt, a long gray scarf, black body armor, black fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, gray military boots, and a black beret. Her emblem is on the center of her beret and the upper left side of her body armor. Her emblem is a silver hand shattering into sakura petals. Her weapon is strapped to the middle of her lower back. "Are we even off the ground yet?" Silver asked.

"I..." a rumble went through the ship and the sensation of moving forward answered their question, "think so," Ruby giggled.

"This is going to be a long flight..." Silver sighed.

"It's only ten minutes, Sil," Ruby clarified.

"Great..."

Ruby giggled and grabbed Silver's hand dragged her out of the restroom, "Come on, you need to make some new friends."

Silver blushes, "R-Ruby!" She yells in protest. The two girls walked out of the restroom, "Ruby can we do this when we're off the dust plain?" She asked getting more mad more nerves.

Ruby thought about it, still holding Silver's hand she could feel her hand shaking. She looks to Silver and saw that her scarf is over her face, eyes still showing. Silver's eyes showed fear, to that Ruby sighed, "Alright... but as so as we get off you're making friends, ok?"

Silver nodded yes. Silver looked down at her hand Ruby was holding, she smiled a little underneath her scarf, she was pretty sure Ruby forgotten that they're holding hands. Silver didn't mind though, she trusted Ruby with her life, it was welcomed, and it helps her calm down, especially if _she_ getting to be a problem.

Ruby and Silver started walking towards where Yang and Cole were. However they accidentally bumped one some one, a really big someone, "Sorry I decided see you there mister," Ruby apologized to the tall stranger, who was about 6'7" and was wearing a dark cloak over his entire body, including his face. The only thing that maybe able to identify him was his weapon, a 6 foot long black steel great sword that is a foot wide, 3 inches thick, with a 2 feet long oval grip. Has a hand guard that is a foot and a half long, that runs parallel with the grip.

"It's fine little one," the dark figure said in a deep voice.

"W-What's your n-name?" Silver stuttered.

Ruby and the man looked at her. Ruby's expression was a mix between a shocked and questioning look, while the man's was unreadable due to the hood over his head. "Sahqo," the hooded man introduced himself, and extended his hand, showing a red gauntlet on his right hand.

Silver extended her right hand, letting her scarf fall, and shook his hand, "I-I'm Silver, Silver Krossa."

"And I'm Ruby."

Sahqo noticed their hands and pointed, "Are you two...?"

Ruby and Silver looked at their hands and both blushed as red as Ruby's cloak. "No!" Ruby nearly yelled, their hand separate and Silver buries her entire face in her scarf.

Sahqo chuckled, "So close, but not that close. I see," he looked at the two of them, "well you two I need to check on somethings, so if you'll excuse me," and he left.

"R-Ruby...?" Silver hesitantly asked

"Yeah Sil?"

"I... w-"

"There you two are!" Yang interrupted and walking beside her was Cole, "Thought you two got lost or something."

"Hey Sil, congratulations on making it in," Cole congratulated her.

Silver small wave to him, "Thanks Cole."

"No Yang, we weren't lost. Just trying to make new friends for Silver," Ruby said to her sister.

"H-How much longer till we're at Beacon?" Silver begged.

"About 5 more minutes," Cole answered her.

"Ruby; Silver! You got to see this!" Yang yelled at them, she was near the window, neither one know how she got there so fast.

However when they arrived a hologram of a blonde women with glasses, a black and white outfit and a purple cape, popped up, "Hello and welcome to Beacon," she said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," Glynda introduced herself.

"Oh."

"You're among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntrisses it is your duty to up hold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and training to protect our world," when Glynda finished she faded away.

Ruby looked out the window, "oh wow," and walked as close as she can, "look guys you can see Signal from here," she pointed out, "I guess home isn't to far after all."

Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Beacon's our home now."

Ruby looked to Yang and was about to say something, but the sound of someone emptying their stomach stopped all thoughts. Everyone looked to Silver to see if it was her. Silver looked completely fine, her scarf was off her face, and not sick to her stomach at all. She pointed with her thumb to a blonde boy suffering from motion sickness, the boy runs from the window to the nearest trash can. "Guess the view isn't for everyone," Silver said.

Ruby looked down at Yang's feet, "Ewww Yang you got puke on your shoes!"

Upon hearing that Yang freaked out and tried to wipe it off her shoe with Ruby's cloak, Silver went to get some paper towels and Cole was laughing his butt off.

^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^

The dust ship docked and the blonde boy was the first one out, he went to the first trash can he saw and was emptying his stomach in it. Ruby and the gang walked by him, a "poor guy" came from Silver. Everyone was wide eyed, "Vale got nothing on this," Yang said.

"You got that right, Goldilocks," Cole agreed.

Ruby looked at the other students weapons and went all gun nut, "Oh! Sis, Sil look that person has a collapsible staff. Ah! That girl has a fire sword, and that-" both Yang and Silver snap Ruby out of her trance before she could go floating away.

"Wow there Ruby, can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked.

Ruby pulls out her weapon and cradles it, "Of course I love my Crescent Rose. I just like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people, but better."

Yang pulls Ruby's hood over Ruby's head, "Ruby come on why won't you try and make some friends of your own?"

"But why would I need friends when I got you and Silver?"

Then a group of people surround Yang and Cole, "Wll actually my friends are here, sooo got to go catch up, bye!" She grabbed Cole's arm and brings him with her. The group zoom pass Ruby and Silver making them both spend in place.

"Waite! Where are we suppose to go? To our dorms? Do we even have dorms?" Ruby was firing off questions as she spends around and both fell down on someone's luggage.

"What are you doing!?" A Young and annoying voice said. The voice came from a young girl, who was shorter than Silver, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a snowflake. Has apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long, white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

Ruby looked up at the girl with a shy look, "Sorry..."

"Sorry!? Do you two have any idea of what the damage you could of cause?"

"Uhh..."Ruby pick up a white box.

"give me that! This is Dust, mind and purified from the Schnee quarry." She's opens the case and pulls out a vile of Dust

"Um..." both Ruby and Silver get up

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lighting, energy!" She babbles out Dust is and shakes the vile around spreading red Dust. Some of it getting to Ruby, "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Her answer was Ruby amazing and triggering a dust reaction, a fiery explosion with some ice and lighting in the mix. The vile of Dust goes flying in the air, landing on the ground, and rolling and hitting someone's foot. That person picks it up.

"Unbelievable! That's exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She yelled at Ruby, who was playing with her index fingers.

"I'm really, really sorry." Silver was holding her head with her left hand, her right was clenched in a fist. She opens her eyes, no longer show shy gray ones, but cold green one with the intent to kill.

Before the girl in white could say another word, Silver's hand was around the girl's neck. Silver lifted her off the ground with little effort. She starred into the girl's blue eyes, the girl's eyes showing fear, "Listen here you spoiled little brat, this is your one and only warning. Come at me with that attitude in front of me again I. Will. Kill you!" And through her to the ground, "Got it princess!"

"It's Heiress actually," a calm voice said. Silver didn't look away, kept her eyes on curling white .

Ruby looked towards the voice and saw a young girl of light olive complexion, She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left. She also wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world," the girl in black said while holding the dust vile.

"Finally so recognition," Weiss got up and clarified.

"The same company infamous for controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners."

"What! How dare-" Weiss was shocked that two people had the nerve to humiliate her. She grabs the vile and storms off, but not before someone knocks down her luggage again. They all look to the culprit and saw a 6'7" cloaked figure, "accidentally" kicked her luggage off the trolley.

"Oops," he said in a sarcastic tone

"You little- Ugh!" She storms off again.

"I-I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby promised. She looks to the girl in black to say thanks but she already left, she looks to where Sahqo was and sees that he walking the other way. Silver drops to her knees taking several deep breath to calm herself down. Ruby kneels down to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Sil, I'm right here, I'm fine and ok," Silver's eyes were slowly fading from green to gray. "You ok now?" Silver nodded.

A brown helping gloved hand came down to help Silver up, they looked up to see a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He also wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist is a sheath, "Hey I'm Jaune," he introduced himself.

Silver accepts his hand, "S-Silver," and gets up.

"I'm Ruby," Ruby introduces herself. She giggles, "aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a more common problem than people realize," Jaune protested to the two girls walking around campus

"Sorry, vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby apologetically shot to him.

"Oh yeah? What if I call you crater-face?" Jaune shot back.

"Hey, that exposure was a complete accident!" She complained.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Silver asked with a questioning look.

"They will! Well... at least I hope will," Jaune slumped his shoulders in lack of confidence, " I mean my mom says uh... never mind."

They continue walking in till Ruby got an idea, "So... I got this thing," and pulls out her weapon, unfolds it and stick it to the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune pointed at it.

Ruby nodded, " it's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

Jaune tilts his head, "a what?"

Ruby pulls the bolt back and pushes it forward, "It's also a gun."

"Oh, Cool!"

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

"Will I got this sword," he pulls out an arming sword.

"Oooooh!"

"Yeah, got this shield too!" He pull his sheath and turns it to a shield.

"Cool, what do they do?"

Jaune juggles the shield in his hands, almost dropping it, "the shield gets smaller, so when I get out of carrying it. I just... put it away..."

"Would it weighed the same?" Silver asked.

Jaune slumps down in defeat, "Yes it does."

"Well I'm a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it," Ruby stated.

"Wait, you designed that?" Jaune shockingly asked.

"Yeah, all Students at Signal design their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Silver asked him.

Jaune looks at his sword, "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it during the war."

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me, but I like it. Not many people have a taste for the classics these days," Ruby encouraged him.

"Yeah classic..." Jaune looks to Silver, "so what about you?"

Silver pulls out her weapon, " Jaune, meet Shattered Pride; a 6 feet 2 inches High-Caliber Sniper-Plasma-Scythe. In rifle mode it is 4 feet 5 inches. In carry mode it is 3 feet long. The blade is held by thin meal shafted that's 4 feet 5 inches when active, but is as long as the barrel when not. The blade projects a white hot plasma blade that is 3 and a half inches wide and can cut through almost anything. It shoots high-Caliber armor piercing rounds," it's main color is silver with black and gray highlights. She extended full-length and activates it's blade. Pure white hot plasma come shooting out of the thin piece of metal protruding from the barrel.

"Whoa..." was all Jaune was able to say.

All three of them put their weapons away, "So where we going," Ruby asked Jaune.

"I don't know. I was falling you two," Ruby and Silver giggled, "You think that a directory nearby? Maybe a food court?" Silver was laughing while Ruby was trying to hold it in, "is that a "no?""

"That's a no," Ruby clarified.

^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^

Sahqo was in the auditorium with the other freshmen. He was in the back, out of sight of most. However he wasn't alone, a young man, about 5'9", head to toe in golden full plate armor. A heater shield on his back, with his emblem on it, a arming sword on his life hip, and black leather under the armor. His emblem is a red sword pointing up, at the tip of the sword is a burning red sun. The young man decided to talk first, "It seems I'm not the only one who decided to hide from prying eyes," he looks to Sahqo and catches out his hand towards him, "Kin Arthur," He introduced himself.

Sahqo took his hand and shook, "Sahqo."

They attracted their hands and Kin tilts his helmet to the side, "Can I get your sir name too?"

Sahqo looks around for eavesdroppers, "Sosdovah..." he said loud enough for Kin to hear.

Kin was taken back a bit, "A tribe's men? Now that would explain the cloak. I figured you were a Faunus, but not a..."

"Dragon Faunus?" Sahqo finished for him.

"Yeah. Is it true that your people can breathe fire?"

Sahqo chuckled, "Not in a sense you're thinking, we use a old and difficult technique with our aura. We focus our aura to our palms, heat the air around them, and lunge forward, creating a column of flame in the process."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome."

"It is although I am far from what my father could do," Sahqo mournfully said.

"Could? You mean?"

"He and the rest of my tribe are dead, I am the only survivor," he said lowering his head in morning.

"I'm sorry what happened, when did this happen?"

Sahqo looked at Kin, "3 days ago, the White Fang attacked my tribe. My father, Keeper Yuvon Sosdovah, passed down his keeper status to me, so technically I'm new Keeper. He told me to get my youngest sister out and flee to Beacon," he took a deep breath reliving the fresh memory, "however, she didn't make it. The last remaining White Fang soldiers, from the attack, found us and shot her for not giving them what they wanted. I killed them all. After I was finished with them, I ran to my sister I put her in my arms, tell her not to leave. About a minute later she died, she was only 7..." Sahqo finished and was on the verge of breaking down.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory." Kin apologized.

It took a few minutes but Sahqo calmed down, and just in time. Professor Ozpin walked on stage and looked around the room of freshman. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," he steps down and Glynda come to the mic.

"You'll be in the ballroom for tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins." She walks off.

Sahqo looks to Kin, "Did he sounded off to you?"

Kin nodded, "Yeah, it's like he wasn't even their," the two walked to the ballroom.

^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^

 _ **AN: I hope you enjoyed the start of A KHSS of Hope, my next chapter will come out when it's ready. Favorite and fallow if you want to stay up to date, and review it. Help me find my mistake so I can be a better writer. RnR-Vedahzii**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ballroom and A New Face

"R-Ruby..." Silver said. She is wearing her pajamas, a simple silver t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants. She was sitting down next to Ruby.

"Yes Sil?" Ruby asked. She was wearing her pajamas as well. Ruby was also on her stomach writing in a book.

"C-Can you make them stop...?"

"Stop what?" Ruby looked up to Silver. She saw Silver blushing and looking very uncomfortable.

"Them staring at me..." Ruby looked around to see a good amount of boys staring at Silver. Silver is naturally beautiful, it's a shame that she doesn't acknowledge it.

"It's okay Silver. Once Yang comes back from changing, all eyes will be on her," Ruby explained.

As if on cue, Yang literally dropped in beside her sister, "It's like a biiiggg slumber party!"

"Not sure dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby pointed out.

"I agree with your dad..." Silver commented quietly. Ruby snorted and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Aww come on Sil, don't tell me there's not at least one boy who has caught your eye?" Yang gave her a smirk.

Silver looked around to where the majority of the boys were. Seeing many strong and well fit individuals, a decent amount of them shirtless. "No, I guess not..."

Yang tilts her head, "Huh, thought there be someone."

"When you live my life, live with that monster, boys will be the least of your worries," Silver stated coldly.

Yang looked away and apologizes, "Sorry Sil..."

Silver took a deep breath and looked to Ruby, "I'm going to gets some air, ok?"

Ruby nodded, "Ok. You want me to come?"

"No Ruby. I need some time alone. I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

Ruby looked at her worriedly, "Ok..."

Silver got up and walked to a balcony. She walked out and was hit with the cool air of the night. She leaned on the railing, closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths. She stood there and breathed for about five minutes.

She hear someone coming from behind. She turned her head to them, probably thinking it was Ruby, or even Cole, to come check on her. Who she actually saw shocked her. Standing there was Jaune, in a blue onesies complete with bunny slippers.

"Hey... You Ok Silver?" Jaune asked.

"I-I'm fine Jaune, just needed some air..." Silver nervously said. She looked at his night attire and giggled a little, "Jaune what are you wearing?"

"What? They're comfy..." he crossed his arms over his chest.

She giggled again, "I bet they are." She looked up at the shattered moon, waning away to a new moon, the shattering was more visible. "Shattered, just like me..." Silver mumbled quietly.

"What, You say something Silver?" Jaune asked.

"N-No! N-N-Nothing a-at all!" Silver blushed and nearly screamed.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Ooookay?"

Before he could continue further, the sound of a small fight could be heard. Both stuck their heads in and saw both Ruby and Yang fighting.

Silver sighed, "Not again..." she looked to Jaune, "I'll be right back," and she rushed to the fighting sisters.

By the time she got there however, Weiss had already broken up the fight and was lecturing them, manly Ruby. Yang got defensive and argued with Weiss.

"What's your problem with my sister!" Yang defended her sister.

"She's a hazard for my health!" Weiss "explained."

Little to the Ice Queen and Goldilocks, Silver walked up behind Yang and spoke in a stern voice, "Yang..."

Yang's eyes widened in fear. There was only a few things that scar Yang, Silver is one of them. Yang slowly looked behind her. She saw Silver and her eyes were green. Green filled with a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Y-Yes Silver?" Yang stuttered.

"What's going on here?" Silver asked without skipping a beat.

Yang pulled a Ruby and explained everything really fast, at first slow then sped up, "Well after you left me and Ruby talked a bit saw a girl that helped you too out earlier this morning we try to make friends andmeandRubygotintoaplayfightandWeissbrokeitupandwearguedandyoushowupandarescaryrightnow," Yang smiled meekly.

"Silver sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yang I could barely understand that last part, Ruby's rubbing off on you." She looked up at Yang, "So let me get this straight, you and Ruby got into a play fight and it was broken up by Weiss, then you and Weiss started to argue and then I show up and I'm being "scary" am I right?"

"That's about it Sil, " Ruby chimed in.

"hmmm..." Silver looked deeply into Yang's eyes. Yang's eyes were screaming fear, "Alright you're off the hook."

Yang breathed a sigh of relief, "I hate it when she looks at me like that," she muttered very quietly.

Silver's eyes were on Weiss. Weiss was visibly uncomfortable and was getting more uncomfortable as Silver made her way to Weiss.

"Now," Silver started, "tell me why I shouldn't keep that promise I made to you this morning?"

"Oh where should I start! You well not only be expelled from Beacon, you'll be arrested and put on trial for murder!" Weiss explained to her.

Silver laughed a little, "You think that scares me? I've lived a hell for almost 16 years! Your petty threats don't scare me at all princess!"

Ruby walked beside Silver and whispered in her ear, "Sil, at least let her prove yourself. I mean she is the heiress of SDC. Give her a chance at least."

Silver looked at Ruby, those silver eyes of her showed worry and fear. Silver looked back at Weiss, "Alright princess you're off my list. Just so you know, come at me or my friends with that attitude you're going to find out why they call me The Silver Reaper."

Silver walked away and her eyes slowly went back from green to gray. She rubbed her forehead with her hand and walked by Jaune.

"Silver! You ok?" Jaune asked her as she walked by.

"No..." Silver quality replied and sped past him.

^w^w^w^w^

Sahqo startled awake, his breath heavy, and his entire body is covered in cold sweat. Sahqo was still wearing his cloak and he was at a corner where not many will see him. He pulled out his Scroll and checked the time, it read 3:30 a.m. Sahqo sighed, he still had a several hours before initiation.

"This is going to be a long day," he mumbled to himself as he got up. He looked around the ballroom and seeing everyone still asleep. Sahqo walked to the showers and took one to remove the cold sweats from his body.

He went to the locker room and looked at his gear. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he deemed it was safe, he removed his cloak.

Sahqo was extremely well built, has short black hair with dyed red tips, and brown eyes. He was definitely different than most Faunus, his snout was slightly elongated, scale patches around his eyes, temples, elbows and knees.

Sahqo has a small pair of horns, they're black and go with his skull and the tips point upwards. He has a pair of large red and black Dragon wings, giving him a wingspan of 12 feet. Sahqo also has a long red and black Dragon like tale that's about 6 feet long.

Sahqo's clothes are a black sleeveless shirt, black pants and black military boots. Sahqo puts on his armor, a red chest plate with a red shoulder pad on the right side and a black chainmaile sleeve in the right side as well, two red gauntlets, and two red greaves.

Sahqo checked his armor to see if everything was on nice and snug. He checked the time on the clock in the room, 5:00. "Cafeteria should be open at least," Sahqo thought aloud. He grabbed his cloak and grate sword and put the cloak on.

The large faunus walked to the cafeteria, seeing some students, but non of them were first years. He was almost to the cafeteria.

"Sahqo? Is that you?," a female voice called him.

Sahqo looked to where the voice came from, a tall girl with long black hair and white bangs, crimson eyes, and a pair of wolf ears.

Sahqo looked at the young Wolf Faunus, recognizing her from somewhere, but can't place it. "Do I know you?" He cautiously asked.

"You should! It's me, Morana Vlk! Your tribe and my hunting band cross paths about a year ago," the Wolf Faunus, named Morana, proclaimed.

At a closer look at her, she was tall, coming up to his shoulders, pretty, average bust, good hips, slightly tanned, and a good amount of muscle. She wore a black leather jacket at looked too big for her, the sleeves stop mid way down her forearm and silver gauntlets, with a wolf head centerpiece. She has a white shirt that's looked too big on her as well, black pants and the weirdest thing of all, no shoes. She also has a wolf head medallion.

"Ah!" Sahqo remembered her now, "Dinok Grohiik, I remember you," he called her in his language.

"How did you recognize me?" He questioned, he was in his cloak and hood was up.

She pointed to her noes, "I recognized your sent, and your weapon, Dragon's Rage."

Sahqo looked at his weapon, it looked like a normal great sword, but black steel, and it was unique to him. "What are you doing here, Dinok?" He asked looking towards her, "I thought your band forbid you from becoming a Huntress?"

Morana looked down and plays with her hands, "T-They're all dead..."

"What happened?"

"I... I killed them..."

"What!?" Sahqo nearly yelled.

"I-It was an accident!" Morana started to panic, "I-I unlocked my Semblance and couldn't control it, I killed everybody..." she teared up, on the verge of crying.

"When did this happen?" He asked more calming.

"About eight months ago now," she said with a few shed tears.

Sahqo puts a hand on her shoulder. Morana wiped away the tears falling and looked up at him. "Come now Dinok, breakfast awaits for us, don't want to fight Grimm on an empty stomach now?" He tried to cheer her up. Morana snorted and smirked at him.

^w^w^w^w^

AN: Drem yol lok, Etakiid.

I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

RnR- Vedahzii


End file.
